Revolver
Wild Bill's Sidearm Paulson's revolver |game4 =FNV |articles4 =.357 Magnum revolver .44 Magnum revolver Hunting revolver Ranger Sequoia That Gun 5.56mm pistol (GRA) Hunting revolver (GRA) Police pistol |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =.44 pistol Pipe revolver pistol Western revolver |game6 =F76 |articles6 =.44 pistol Pipe revolver Single-action revolver Western Revolver |game7 =VB |articles7 =.44 revolver |game8 =FOT |articles8 =44 M29 revolver Casull revolver }} A revolver is a repeating firearm that has a revolving cylinder containing multiple chambers and at least one barrel for firing. The revolver is a veritable American symbol that has withstood the test of time for over 300 years from the days of the wild west to after the Great War, where a revolver's relatively powerful cartridge (with some exceptions) and inability to jam fits it well within post-apocalyptic life. Models .223 pistol Modified .223/5.56mm pistol * For the unique versions that appear in Fallout: New Vegas, see: That Gun. .32 pistol * For the unique versions that appear in Fallout 3, see: Wild Bill's Sidearm. Single-action revolver One of the most recognizable creations of the American firearm industry, the .357 Magnum revolver dates back to the 19th century, when the United States military was looking for a new service revolver. The success of the design left to its widespread adoption by public and private buyers, eventually becoming a symbol of American conquest of the so-called Wild West. The rugged design that has stood the test of time against contemporary pistols has made it a popular choice in some corners of the wasteland.Real-life history. Functionally, the single-action revolver is exactly what it says on the tin, a single-action, fixed-cylinder revolver. It's highly reliable and fires a powerful round, though its antiquated design requires it to be loaded one bullet at a time, through a loading gate located at the rear of the cylinder. An all around great weapon for beginners, but it's quickly replaced by better pistols. The revolver comes in stainless steel or blued nickel finish with either a bone or cherry wood grip and can even be modified by the user for a custom fit. From a design perspective, the revolver is essentially a refined version of earlier percussion and cartridge revolvers. The centrally mounted cylinder carries six rounds, fired down a lengthy barrel. Elevated high above the grip, the positioning reduces recoil and improves aiming ability. The one peculiarity of the design is that there is no real safety beyond a safety notch that could be easily damaged and disabled by a sharp blow, causing the weapon to discharge. The single action was available in multiple calibers, including .357 and .44 Magnum.Fallout: New Vegas and Fallout 76 versions. * For the unique versions that appear in Fallout: New Vegas, see: Lucky. Smith & Wesson M29 * For the Smith & Wesson M29 with speed loader found in Fallout 2, see: .44 Magnum (speed load). Scoped .44 Magnum The scoped .44 Magnum is a very high-powered pistol. It has a very long effective range, which is further extended by the scope, but also has a low rate of fire for a double-action revolver. * For the unique versions that appear in Fallout 3, see: Blackhawk. .44 Magnum The .44 Magnum revolver is a double action, swing-out cylinder revolver. Additionally, the .44 Magnum reloads faster, due to its speed-loader. It has glowing tritium sights. The .44 Magnum revolver is a very durable weapon that can also be concealed. * For the unique versions that appear in Fallout: New Vegas, see: Mysterious Magnum. .44 Pistol The .44 pistol (despite its name) is a double-action revolver. The .44 pistol can be modified anyway the user wants it. Additionally, the .44 pistol reloads faster, due to its speed-loader. * For the unique versions that appear in Fallout 4, see: Eddie's Peace, Kellogg's pistol, and The Gainer. Casull revolver This pistol has slightly higher damage compared to the Colt .45 found earlier, and wipes the floor with all of the 9mm handguns. It has a lower ammunition capacity and a lower range than the .45, but most targets won't take more than 6 shots at close range to drop. Colt 6520 10mm The Colt 6520 10mm autoloading pistol is a highly durable and efficient weapon developed by Colt Firearms prior to the Great War.In-game description for the 10mm pistol in Fallout and Fallout 2. [1][2] It proved to be resistant to the desert-like conditions of the post-nuclear wasteland and is a fine example of workmanship and quality construction (at least for the pre-War models, which became more scarce over time). The simple design of the gun allows it to be easily manufactured with relatively basic equipment, making it possible to be replicated in workshops in the post-nuclear world. The Colt 6520's durability, reliability and simple design makes it very popular among wasteland denizens, for whom sophisticated high maintenance weapons would be a liability to survival.Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p.5-15: "This is your basic ranged weapon. The 10mm round packs a punch, and the Colt pistol is a fine example of workmanship and quality. It is a single shot weapon only, meaning that every time one pulls the trigger, it will fire one, and only one, round of ammunition. The 6520 has no problem feeding hollowpoint ammunition for small game hunting, or armor piercing rounds for larger, bipedal game. Hunting revolver The hunting revolver is a large, double-action revolver that fires .45-70 Gov't ammunition. It does significantly more damage in comparison to the .44 magnum revolver and comes with a scope as standard, versus requiring a modification as with the .44 magnum. The hunting revolver scope also offers more powerful magnification at 2.46x, compared to the 1.86x magnification for the .44 magnum scope. Pipe revolver pistol Like other pipe weapons, pipe revolvers are crude, makeshift weapons manufactured by resourceful smiths from before the Great War in gangland Detroit.[[Guns and Bullets (Fallout 4)|''Guns & Bullets]] magazine cover "Street Guns of Detroit" The pipe revolver has found continued use more than 200 years in areas such as the Commonwealth due to ease of crafting from abundant rusted piping and scrap metal. While the pipe revolver is easy to make, wielding one is not the case. The pipe revolver is single-action and requires the hammer to be pulled back before each shot, and recoil from each shot is near unwieldy due to the lightness of the revolver the rounds it fires, from .38 to as large as .308. However, reloading is fast as the use of a speedloader enables the user to reload in a couple seconds. Police pistol The police pistol is a double-action .357 revolver with a swing-out cylinder similar to that of a .44 magnum revolver instead of a loading gate like the .357 magnum revolver. Though it is a double-action, it is fired by the Courier in single-action form with the hammer being cocked back after each shot to increase accuracy.JE Sawyer's Formspring In comparison to the .357 magnum, it features a shorter barrel and a worn matte black finish. It also lacks rear sights and has a shorter hammer with a flat, textured spur. Ranger Sequoia This large, double-action revolver is a rare scopeless variant of the hunting revolver, and is used exclusively by the New California Republic Rangers. It is carried only by veteran rangers after 20 years of service. The weapon has a dark finish and has intricate gold engravings all along the main action itself as well as a golden hammer, trigger and sights. The barrel is engraved with the phrases, "For Honorable Service" on the right and "Against All Tyrants" on the left. The red wooden grip is inlaid with the standing bear and star, the insignia of the Rangers, and has a brass plate attached to the bottom which reads "20 Years". Western revolver A double-action revolver chambered in .44 caliber used in Nuka-World's Dry Rock Gulch theme park attraction. Nickle plated and with a pale, worn wood grip for authenticity, the revolver was used to allow park guests to duel One-Eyed Ike. Despite being handed to park guests for participating in park attractions, the western revolver is a serious weapon, outclassing the more commonplace .44 pistol. Reloading is also similar to the .44 pistol, with the cylinder swinging out to eject all spent rounds and a speedloader being used quick reload a full cylinder. See slso * Revolver on Wikipedia Category:Weapons